ill be there for you when the rain starts to pour
by Hummelberryshipper99
Summary: six friends with only the help of themselves try to make it in new york city. life lessons, love, and hilarious times ensue. will continue if i get enough good reviews. I DO NOT OWN FRIENDS OR GLEE CHARACTERS.
1. pilot

**i got this idea from friends. I don't own any thing. enjoy!**

* * *

[ central perk. Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Brittany are there.]

''there's nothing to tell! he's just some guy I work with.'' Rachel said

''c'mon, you're going out with the guy! there's gotta be something wrong with him!'' Blaine said.

''all right Blaine, be nice. so does he have a hump? a hump and a hairpiece?'' Kurt asked.

''wait, does he eat chalk?'' Brittany asked.

they all stare, bemused.

''just, cause, I don't want her to go through what i went through with carl- oh!'' Brittany explains.

''okay, everybody relax. this is not even a date. it's just two people going out to dinner and not having sex.'' Rachel explains.

''sounds like a date to me.'' Kurt retorts.

[time-lapse]

''alright, so i'm back in high school, i'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and I realize I am totally naked.'' Kurt says.

''Oh, Yeah. had that dream.'' they all said.

''then i look down, and i realize there's a phone... there.'' Kurt continues.

''instead of...?'' Blaine asks.

''that's right.''

''never had that dream.''

''no.'' Brittany agrees.

''all of a sudden, the phone starts to ring. now i don't know what to do, everybody starts looking at me.''

''and they weren't looking at you before?!'' Rachel asks.

''finally, i figure I'd better answer it, and it turns out it's my mother, which is very-very weird, because she never calls me!'' he finished.

[TIME LAPSE.] Finn has entered.

''hi.'' he says, mortified.

''this guy says hello, i wanna kill myself,'' Blaine says.

''are you okay, sweetie?'' Rachel asks.

''i just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck.'' Finn explains.

''cookie?'' Kurt hands Finn a cookie.

''Santana moved her stuff out today.'' Rachel explained to the others.

''ohh.'' blaine said.

''let me get you some coffee.'' Rachel said to Finn.

''thanks.''

''ooh! oh!'' Brittany starts to pluck the air just in front of Finn.

''No, no don't! stop cleansing my aura! no, just leave my aura alone, okay?'' finn says, swatting Brittany's hand.

''fine! be murky!''

''i'll be fine, alright? really, everyone. i hope she'll be very happy.'' finn lied.

''No you don't.'' Rachel said, handing finn the drink.

''no i don't, to hell with her, she left me!''

''and you never knew she was a lesbian...'' blaine ponders.

''No! Okay?! why does everyone keep fixating on that? she didn't know, how should i know?''

''sometimes I wish i was a lesbian...'' Kurt says. they all stare at him. ''did i say that out loud?''

''i told mom and dad last night, they seemed to take it pretty well.'' finn says.

''oh really, so that hysterical phone call i got from a woman, sobbing, at 3:00 A.M., 'ill never have grandchildren, ill never have grandchildren.' was what? a wrong number?'' Rachel asks, sarcastically.

''sorry.''

''alright Finn, look. you're feeling a lot of pain now. you're angry. you're hurting. can i tell you what the answer is?'' Blaine asks.

Finn gestures his consent.

''strip joint! C'mon, you're single! have some hormones!''

''I don't want to be single, okay? I just... i just... i just want to be married again!''

Quinn enters in a wet wedding dress and starts to search the room.

''and i just want a million dollars!.'' Kurt says, extending his hand hopefully.

''Quinn?!'' Rachel asked, shocked.

''oh god, Rachel hi! thank god! i just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!''

''can i get you some coffee?'' a waitress asked.

Rachel pointed at Quinn ''decaf.'' she lead Quinn away to her friends. ''okay, everybody, this is Quinn, another McKinley high survivor.'' she turns to Quinn, '' this is everybody, this is Kurt, and Brittany, and Blaine, and.. you remember my brother Finn?'' she asked Quinn.

''hi, sure!''

''hi.'' Finn said, getting up. they go to hug but Finn's umbrella opens. he sits back down, defeated again. a moment of silence follows as Quinn sits and the others expect her to explain.

''so you wanna tell us now, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?'' Rachel asks, confused.

''oh god... well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. i was in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and i was looking at this gravy boat. this really gorgeous lavage gravy boat. when all of a sudden (to the waitress that brought her coffee) sweet'n'lo?- i realized that i was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry! and then i got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me: how much Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head. Y'know, i mean, i always knew they looked familiar, but... anyway, i just had to get out of there, and i started wondering 'why am i doing this? and who am i doing this for?'.''

she turned to rachel. ''so anyway, i just didnt know where to go, and i know that you and i have kinda drifted apart, but you're the only person i knew who lived here in the city.''

''who wasn't invited to the wedding.'' rachel added.

''ooh, i was kinda hoping that wouldn't be an issue...''

[CUT TO RACHEL'S APARTMENT, EVERYONE IS THERE AND WATCHING A SPANISH SOAP ON TV AND ARE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON.]

''now im guessing that he bought her the big pipe organ, and she's really not happy about it'' Rachel says, confused.

Kurt is imitating the characters, ''tuna or egg salad? decide!''

Finn is too, ''ill have whatever Christine is having.'' in a deep voice.

Quinn is on the phone, pacing in the kitchen. ''Daddy, i Just... I can't marry him! I'm sorry. i just don't love him. well, it matters to me!''

(the scene on TV has changed to show two woman, one is holding her hair.)

Brittany mimics the character, ''if i let go of my hair, my head will fall off.''

''ooh, she should not be wearing those pants.'' Kurt said.

''i say push her down the stairs.'' says blaine.

''push her down the stairs! push her down the stairs! push her down the stairs!'' they all chanted.

(she is pushed down the stairs and everyone cheers.)

''C'mon daddy, listen to me! It's like, It's like, all of my life, everyone has always told me, 'youre a shoe! youre a shoe!, youre a shoe, youre a shoe!'. and today i just stopped and i said, 'what if i dont wanna be a shoe? what if i wanna be a- a purse, y'know? Or a- or a hat! No, im not saying i want you to buy me a hat, im saying i am a ha- its a metaphor, daddy!'' quinn says into the phone.

Finn walks into the kitchen to get a water, ''you can see where he'd have trouble.''

''look Daddy, its my life. Well maybe ill just stay here with Rachel.

''Well, i guess we've established who's staying here with Rachel...'' rachel says.

''well, maybe that's my decision. Well, maybe i dont need your money. Wait! Wait, i said maybe!''

[time-lapse, Quinn is breathing into a paper bag.]

''Just breathe, breathe.. that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things...'' Rachel instructs.

''Raindrops on roses and rabbits and kittens,'' Brittany starts to sing. Rachel and Quinn turn to look at her. '' Bluebells and sleigh bells and something with mittens... la la la la... something and noodles with string. these are a few...''

''i'm all better now.'' Quinn says, slightly annoyed and amused.

Brittany grins and walks to the kitchen. ''i helped!'' she says to Kurt and Blaine.

Okay, look, this is probably for the best, you know? Independence. Taking control of your life. The whole, 'hat' thing.

Blaine walks to Quinn to comfort her. ''And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Blaine. Me and Kurt live across the hall. And he's away a lot'' he says, winking.

''Blaine, stop hitting on her! it's her wedding day!'' Rachel scolds.

''What, like there's a rule or something?''

the door buzzer sounds and Kurt gets it. ''please don't do that again, its a horrible sound.'' he answers.**  
**

''its, uh, its Noah.'' the guy says over the intercom.

''oh god, is it 6:30? buzz him in!'' Rachel orders.

''who's Noah?'' Blaine asks.

''Noah the Wine Guy, Noah?'' Finn asks.

''Maybe.'' Rachel says, biting her lip.

''Wait. Your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?'' blaine asked.

''He finally asked you out?'' Finn asked again, excited.

''Yes!'' Rachel confirmed, excited too.

''ooh, this is a Dear Diary moment'' Kurt said.

''Quinnie, wait, I can cancel...'' Rachel asked.

''Please, no, go, that'd be fine!'' Quinn replied.

Rachel turned to Finn, ''are, are you okay? i mean, do you want me to stay?''

''That'd be good...'' finn says in a fake choked up voice**.**

''really?'' Rachel asked, horrified.

he goes back to his normal voice, ''No, go on! its Noah the wine guy!''

''What does that mean? Does he sell it, drink it, or just complain a lot?'' Brittany asked. Kurt doesn't know.

there's a knock on the door and its Noah.

''Hi, come in! Noah, this is...'' they are all lined up next to the door. ''...everybody, everybody, this is Noah.'' Rachel says, looking at them surprisingly.

''Hey! Noah! The wine guy! Hey!'' they all said at the same time.

''i'm sorry, i didn't catch your name. Noah, was it?'' Kurt says, waving at him sarcastically.

she shows Noah in, ''two seconds.'' she says, going into her room.

''ooh, i just pulled out four eyelashes. that can't be good.'' Brittany said, shaking her head.

''hey Noah!'' Blaine said.

''yeah?''

''here's a little tip, she likes it when you rub her neck in the same spot over and over and over again until it starts to get a little red.'' blaine informs him.

''shut up, blaine!'' rachel yells from the bedroom.

''so Quinn, what are you, uh... what are you up to tonight?'' finn asks, walking up to her.

''well, i was kinda supposed to be headed for aruba on my honeymoon, so nothing!'' she reply.


	2. pilot part 2

**here's part two!**

* * *

''right, you're not even getting your honeymoon, god...no, no, although, Aruba, this time of year... talk about your-'' finn has to stop and think, ''big lizards... anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Blaine and Kurt are coming over to help me put together my new furniture.''

''Yes, and we're very excited about it.'' Kurt deadpans.

''Well actually thanks, but I think I'm just gonna hang out here tonight. it's kinda been a long day.'' Quinn lets him down gently.

''okay, sure.''

''Hey Britt, you wanna help?'' Blaine asks.

''Oh, I wish I could, but I don't want to.'' she says, smiling innocently.

[CUT TO FINN'S APARTMENT LATER. THE GUY'S ARE THERE ASSEMBLING FURNITURE]

Finn is squatting and reading the instructions. ''i'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things, using a bunch of these little worm guys. I have no brackety thing, i see no worm guys whatsoever and- i cannot feel my legs.'' he said tossing the instructions.

[blaine and kurt are finishing assembling the bookcase.]

''im thinking we've got a bookcase here.'' Blaine says, stepping back to look at it fully.

''it's a beautiful thing'' Kurt answers.

Blaine picks up a leftover part. ''whats this?''

''i would have to say that is a 'L' shaped bracket.'' Kurt answers again.

''which goes where?'' he asks, looking around. Kurt shrugged.

''i have no idea.''

Blaine checks to see if Finn is looking and dumps it in a plant.

''Done with the bookcase!'' Blaine yelled.

''All finished!'' Kurt said too, smirking.

Finn is clutching a beer and sniffling. ''This was Santana's favorite beer. She always drank it out of the can, I should have known.''

''hey-hey-hey, if you're gonna start with that stuff, we're outta here.'' Blaine says, warning.

''yes, please don't spoil all this fun.'' Kurt retorts casually. Blaine glares at Kurt and he just shrugs.

''Finn, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the TV, what did you get?'' Blaine asks, curious.

Finn looks up at them and smiles sadly, ''you guys.''

''Oh, god.'' Kurt says, feeling bad yet smiling.

''You got screwed.'' Blaine says, chuckling.

''Oh my God!'' Kurt says again.

[CUT TO A RESTAURANT. RACHEL AND NOAH ARE EATING.]

''Oh my God!'' she says at the same time.

''I know, I know, I'm such an idiot. I guess I should have caught on when she started going to the dentist four and five times a week. I mean, how clean can teeth get?'' Noah said, taking bite.

''My brother's going through that now, he's such a mess. How did you get through it?'' Rachel asked, curious.

''Well, you might try accidentally breaking something valuable of hers, say her-''

''leg?''

he was laughing. ''That's one way! Me, I-I went for the watch.''

she looked shocked. ''You actually broke her watch? Wow! The worst thing I ever did was, I-I shredded my boyfriends favorite bath towel.''

''Ooh, steer clear of you.'' he teased.

''that's right.'' she confirmed.

[CUT TO RACHEL'S APARTMENT, QUINN IS TALKING ON THE PHONE AND PACING.]

''Barry, I'm sorry... i am so sorry... I know you probably think that this is all about what i said the other day about you making love with your socks on, but it isn't... it isn't, it's about me, and i ju-'' she stops talking and dials the phone. ''hi, machine cut me off again... anyway...''

[CUT TO FINN'S APARTMENT; Finn is pacing while Blaine and Kurt are working on some more furniture.]

''I'm divorced! I'm only 26 and I'm divorced!'' he keeps saying.

''shut up!'' Blaine orders.

''You must stop!'' Kurt orders too. he hits what he is working on with a hammer and it collapses.

Finn looked even sadder with the object. ''that only took me an hour.''

''look, Finn, you gotta understand, between us we haven't had a relationship that has lasted longer than a Mento. YOU, however have had the love of a woman for 4 years. 4 years of closeness and sharing at the end of which she ripped your heart out, and that is why we don't do it! I don't think that was my point!'' Kurt says, confused at to what his point really was.

''You know what the scariest part is? What if there's only 1 woman for everybody, you know? I mean what if you get 1 woman... and that's it? Unfortunately, in my case, there was only one woman.. for her...'' finn continues, scared.

''What are you talking about 'one woman'? that's like saying there's only one flavor of ice cream for you. Let me tell you something, finn. there's lots of flavors out there. there's Rocky Road, and Cookie Dough, and Bing! Cherry Vanilla. You could get 'em with jammies, or nuts, or whipped cream! this is the best thing that ever happened to you! you got married, you were, like, what, 8? welcome back to the world! grab a spoon!'' by the end of Blaine's speech, he was beside finn, looking into space.

''i honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny.'' Finn said, looking into space too.

''stay out of my freezer!'' Kurt said, smacking them both up the head to get them out of their trance.

[cut to restaurant, Rachel and Noah are still eating.]

''Ever since she walked out on me, I uh...'' he started.

''What?... What, you wanna spell it out with noodles?'' she asked, confused.

''No, it's, more of a 5th date kinda revelation.''

''oh, so there is gonna be a 5th date?'' Rachel asked, surprised.

''Isn't there?''

''Yeah... yeah, I think there is. what were you gonna say?'' rachel asked, curious.

''Well, ever-ev-... ever since she left me, um, i haven't been able to, uh, perform.'' rachel took a sip of her drink. ''...Sexually.''

rachel spits out her drink in shock. ''Oh God, oh god, I am sorry... I am so sorry..''

''It's okay...''

''I know being spit on is not what you need now. Um... how long?'' she inquired.

''Two years.''

''Wow! I'm glad you smashed her watch!''

''So you still think you, um... might want that 5th date?'' he asks, curious.

she pauses. ''yeah. yeah, i do.''

[Rachel's apartment; Quinn is watching _Joanne loves chachi.]_

''Oh... see... but Joanne loved Chachi! That's the difference!'' she says, blowing her nose.

[Finn's apartment; they're all sitting around and talking.]

''Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words 'billy, don't be a hero' mean anything to you?'' Finn said, scornful.

''Great story! But, I uh, I gotta go, I got a date with Andrea-Angela-Andrea... Oh man,'' Blaine said, looking at Kurt for help.

''Angela's the screamer, Andrea has cats.'' Kurt supply's.

''Right. thanks. its june. im outta here.'' he leaves.

''You know, here's the thing. Even if I could get it together enough to to ask a woman out,... who am I gonna ask?'' Finn gazes out of the window.

[cut to Quinn staring out the window.]

* * *

[RACHEL'S APARTMENT; QUINN IS MAKING COFFEE FOR KURT AND BLAINE.]

''isn't this amazing? i mean, i have never made coffee before in my life.'' Quinn said, excited.

''That is amazing.'' kurt said, rolling his eyes playfully.

''Congratulations.'' blaine answered.

**Rachel:** Y'know, I figure if I can make coffee, there isn't anything I can't do.

**Chandler:** If can invade Poland, there isn't anything I can't do.

**Joey:** Listen, while you're on a roll, if you feel like you gotta make like a Western omelet or something... (Joey and Chandler taste the coffee, grimace, and pour it into a plant pot.) Although actually I'm really not that hungry...

**Monica:** (entering, to herself) Oh good, Lenny and Squigy are here.


	3. TOW at the beach part 1

**okay, I've decided to write random episodes of friends in glee version, so enjoy! ok, so bonnie from friends, ross's old girlfriend, is gonna be on here, so yeah, I just don't want you to be confused.**

* * *

** TOW at the beach**

[Central Perk, everyone except brittany is there. Bonnie is telling them of her sex-capades.]

''So ah, your first sexual experience was with a woman?!'' Kurt asked, not believing it.

''All right, I was 15, it was my best friend, Ruth, and we got drunk on that hard cider, and then suddenly, I don't know, we were, we were making out.''

''Tell it again.'' he said, pausing. we see Quinn is not amused. ''seriously.'' he said.

[cut to Rachel and Quinn at the counter.]

''I mean is that woman capable of talking about anything else but sex?'' Quinn asked, rolling her eyes.

''Yeah, sure. Well you know, earlier she was talking about geography.'' Blaine says, sticking up for her.

''Blaine, she was listing the countries she's done it in.'' Rachel said.

''well, I think we all learned something.'' Blaine retorts unsuccessfully.

brittany enters, hurriedly. ''Hey, you guys! Look what I found! Look at this!'' she hands kurt a picture. ''That's my Mom's writing! Look.''

kurt is reading the back of the picture, 'Me and Frank and brittany, Graduation 1965.''

''Y'know what that means?'' brittany asked, excited.

''That you're actually 50?'' blaine asked, confused.

''No-no, that's not, that's not **me** Brittany, that's her pal, Brittany. According to her high school yearbook, they were like B.F.F.'' Finn and Bonnie look at her quizzically. ''Best Friends Forever.'' she translates, Matter-Of-Factly.

''Oh!'' they all said, understanding now.

''That is so cool.'' Quinn states.

''I know! So this woman probably could like have all kinds of stories about my parents, and she might even know like where my Dad is. So I looked her up, and she lives out by the beach. So maybe this weekend we could go to the beach?'' Brittany asked everybody.

''Yeah! Yeah, we can!'' they all say, excited.

''Shoot! I can't go, I have to work!'' bonnie states to finn.

''That's too bad.'' he reply.

''Ohh, big, fat bummer.'' Quinn said, sarcastic.

''So great! Okay! Tomorrow we're gonna drive out to Montauk.'' Brittany said, happy.

Blaine looks at bonnie, ''Hey, Bonnie had sex there!'' he exclaims.

Quinn turns and gives him a look, and Blaine quickly apologizes.

[cut to Outside Central Perk, Rachel is waiting for Brittany with her cab as Kurt arrives]

''hey.'' he said, waving.

''Hey.''

''blaine will be right down. He's just looking for his mask.'' he tells her. she nods.

''A swim mask?'' Rachel asks, curious.

''no, his gorilla mask. he, ah, wears it in the ocean to scare off fish.'' he says, playful.

Rachel's watching a happy couple walk by, arm in arm. ''Would you look at them. Am I ever gonna find a boyfriend again? I gonna die an old maid.'' she pouts.

''You're not gonna die an old maid, maybe an old spinster cook.'' he said, Matter of factly.

she rolled her eyes. ''Thanks!''

''Hey now besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll be your boyfriend.'' he said, smiling seriously.

at that suggestion, Rachel starts laughing. ''Yeah right.'' she says, wiping her eyes.

''Why is that so funny?'' he says, a little hurt. she shrugged.

''You made a joke right? So I laughed.'' she said, confused.

''Ha-ha-ha. A little too hard. What am I not ah, boyfriend material?'' he bits his lip.

''Well, no. You're Kurt. you know, kurt!'' she hits him on the arm.

he rub his arm. ''Okay, so we've established my name, and hit me. But theoretically y'know, I mean say we weren't friends, say it's a blind date. I show up at your door, and I'm like (in a fake voice) "Hey, nice to meet, ya. Hey, oh-hey."''

''Well I'd probably be scared of a guy using walks up a fake voice.'' she smiled at him.

Blaine carrying a brown paper bag. ''Hey!''

''Oh, hey! Oh good, you brought food!'' Rachel says, starving.

''No, it's just my luggage.'' he says, pulling out a shirt.

Brittany drives up.

''Hey!'' they all said.

''Woo-hoo! All right! Yeah!'' blaine said, a little too excited.

''Oh, I am having the best karma this week. First, I find this woman who knew my parents, and then my client with the fuzzy back gives me his beach house.'' brittany said, getting out of the car to help with the luggage.

''Yeah? What about ah, that bike messenger you hit?'' Finn said, raising an eyebrow.

''Oh, I wasn't talking about his karma.'' she replied coolly.

Quinn approaches. ''Hey!''

''Hey!'' kurt replies, ready to make fun of the hat.

''Hey-hey, check out the hat!'' blaine says, smiling.

She is wearing this **giant** straw hat, the brim on it must be at least, **least** foot wide.

''Wait a minute, I know that hat! I was taken aboard that hat! They did experiments on me! I can't have children!'' Kurt says.

''Seriously, where did you get the hat?'' Rachel asked, amazed.

''Finn gave it to me.'' she replied, smiling like crazy.

Finn looks at her a moment. ''Yeah, I think she looks good.''

''Ohh, thank you.'' she says, blushing.

''Buy it for ya, or win it for ya?'' Kurt asked, furrowing his brows.

''Well excuse me, my fashion-impaired friends, I am here to tell you that hats are back.'' she replys, coolly.

''And this time, they've ganged up to form one giant, super hat.'' Brittany speaks up.

[At the Beach, it's raining cats and dogs as the gang arrives. Kurt and Rachel are taking shelter under Quinn's hat.]

''Go, go, go!'' Finn says, getting out of the rain.

Quinn rolls her eyes. ''Oh yeah, now everybody wants to be under this hat!''

They get inside and notice a small problem.

''Oy!'' Brittany said.

''What's with all this sand?'' Rachel asks, picking a handful of sand off of the floor, which is covered in sand.

''Oh, yeah, Bob said there might be flood damage.'' Brittany said, snapping her fingers.

Finn looks at Brittany, raising his eyebrow. ''Yeah, either that, or he has a really big cat.''

Kurt gets an idea and walk over to Rachel. ''ah, you know what this reminds me of? Umm, why couldn't I be your boyfriend?'' he asks Rachel seriously.

''are you still on that?'' Rachel says, tiredly.

he looks at her like she's grown two heads. ''Uh-huh.''

''would you let it go, already?'' Blaine cuts in.

she smiles at Blaine. ''Thank you, Blaine.''

''But, you'd go out with me, right?'' Blaine smiles flirty at her and winks.

she shakes her head, amused. ''No. it's the same as with Kurt. we're friends.''

''Woah, ah, let's say that we are the last 2 guys on the face of the planet and you a gun to your head. Which one would you pick?'' Blaine asks, pointing to himself.

she smiles at the moment, getting an idea. ''Which one of you has the gun to my head?'' Kurt and Blaine look at each other, stumped.

[cut to Brittany Sr. house, she is a real estate agent and is trying to sell a house over the phone. By the way, it's still raining outside.]

''Well, yes, it's kind've an unusual house. It has umm, three beautiful bedrooms and ah, no baths. But you know, the ocean is right there.'' Brittany Sr. says.

Brittany is at the door. ''Knock, knock, knock.''

''Ah, oh, hang on a second. (to Brittany) Come in, come in. (on phone) All right, so think about it, and call me back.'' (hangs up).

Brittany enters the house. ''Are you ah, Brittany Abbott?'' she asks, in the innocent voice.

''Ah, yes.'' Brittany Sr. replied.

Brittany takes Brittany Sr.'s hand in a hand shake, ''Hi Phoebe Abbott, I'm your best friends daughter!'' she says, in a happy, excited voice

Brittany Sr. looks shocked, ''You're Erwin's daughter?!''

''No, I-I mean your-your old best friend, here. (hands her the picture) Lily, from high school. Remember?'' Brittany asks, hopeful.

''Oh gosh, Lily, yes. Of course I remember Lily. I... Then you must be?'' Brittany Sr. says, remembering.

Brittany points to herself, ''Brittany.'' she points to her. ''Brittany. Brittany, yeah. she named me after you I guess.''

''Uh-huh. Wow! Well, look! There's Frank.'' she points to the picture.

''Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! That's my Dad, that's Frank! Yeah! I'm sorry I'm getting all flingy.

'' Take it easy-if you want, there's cookies on the counter, or, or-sangria! (jumps up) I can make sangria!'' Brittany Sr. says walking to the kitchen.

Brittany waves her hand, dismissively, ''No-no, sorry. Cookies are good, thanks.''

the other Brittany nods. ''Oh.''

the younger Brittany goes and gets some cookies. ''Well, so, Umm, anyway Umm, I've been, I've been looking for my Father, and umm, have you heard from him, or seen him?''

''Oh no, I-I'm sorry, I guess we lost track of everybody after high school.'' Brittany Sr. reply, shaking her head.

''Oh, okay. Well, so tell me everything about my parents. Everything.'' Brittany said, disappointed.

''Ohh, well. you know we were always together, in fact the had a nickname for the three of us.'' the older Brittany said, looking at the picture.

''Oh, what? What was it?''

''The three losers. Oh, poor Lily. (brittany notices a picture on the fridge, takes it, and puts it in her pocket.) Ohh, you know I-I heard about what happened, that must have been just terrible for you, losing your mother that way.'' she asks, making sure she was okay.

''(happily) Yeah, no, it was great.'' Brittany said.

[cut to The beach house, it's still raining. Kurt is building a sand castle, Quinn is doing Rachel's nails, and they're all drinking margaritas, obviously bored.]

Blaine gets an idea. ''Hey, you know what a really good rainy day game is?''

''What?!'' Rachel answers first, desperate.

''I mean naked game. Strip poker, we should totally play strip poker.'' he says, successfully.

''No, no!'' they all say.

''What are you crazy?!'' Rachel says, looking at him like he grown two heads.

''Come on! When you go away, you-you have to play, it's like a law!'' Blaine exaggerates.

''well, it's not a law. as long as it stays attached to that tax reform bill, it will never be, mister!'' Kurt says, waving a finger at Blaine.

Quinn gets done with Rachel's nails. ''All done!''

''Aww, thank you.'' Rachel says, blowing on her nails.

''Okay, who's next?'' Quinn asked. She looks around the room, and stops when she comes to Finn.

''No-o-o!'' Finn says. Quinn gives him a "Please?" look. ''No way!'' he says, looking away.

'' Come on, please?! I'm boredddd! You let me do it once before.'' she said, pouting.

Finn shoots Blaine a look, who shoots Kurt a look, who gives Blaine an "Oh my God." look back.

''Yeah well, if ah, if that's the rule this weekend...'' he says. She gets up, ''No!''

'' Yes!'' Quinn said, determined. she starts creeping up on him.

''Get away!'' Finn said, creeped out.

''Just once!'' she said.

''Stay away!''

''Take it like a man, Finn!'' she exclaims.

he gets up and starts to run away from her. ''No!'' he exclaims.

in his escape attempt he crushes Kurt's sand castle.

''No!'' he exclaims again.

''Oh, come on!'' she exclaims too.

''Big bullies!'' kurt yells.

Finn dives over the couch, Quinn goes the other way, and lands up top of him.

''Ow! Ow! Oh, no-no-no!'' Finn said, moving himself into a comfy place.

They get into a wrestling match, that ends with Finn making Quinn paint her forehead with the nail polish. They both end up lying next to each other, stop, and look at each other for a moment.

Brittany enters. ''Oh, hey!''

''hey!'' they all said back.

Brittany looks around. ''Oh, so, how are we doing?''

Kurt sighed. ''Bored and bored!''

Blaine gets an idea, ''Hey, you know what naked card game is never boring?''

''No!'' they all said.

Rachel walks over to Brittany. ''So what's Brittany like?''

''I'm kind, caring, and sweet. What's Rachel like?'' She smiles innocently.

Rachel shakes her head, amused. ''Ah no, the other Phoebe, the one you went to go see.''

''Ohh, I think she knows where my Dad is.'' Brittany says, excited.

''What?'' Blaine said, confused.

''Really?!'' Quinn seemed excited too.

''Oh well, where is he?!'' Rachel said, feeling excited too.

Brittany sighed, ''She was acting, she was pretending like she hasn't heard from him on years, but I found this picture on her fridge, and look.'' she shows rachel the picture. ''Isn't this what he would look like now?''

rachel gasped. ''Totally familiar.'' Brittany shows the rest of them.

''Oh, yeah.'' Quinn agrees.

the guys did too, ''Yeah!''

''Well, why would she lie to you?'' rachel asked, confused.

''I don't know, but we're having dinner tomorrow night, so I figured, she's gonna tell me then. Y'know maybe she just wanted to give him time to, buy me presents, I don't know! So, you're all bored?'' she asked, looking around.

''Ohh!'' they all say.

''Yes!'' kurt says, excited.

''All right, I'm gonna close my eyes and point to someone, and you, whoever I point has to come up with something fun for us to do, and we **have** to do it.'' brittany said, getting ready.

blaine agrees quickly. ''Okay, all right.''


End file.
